


すれ違った桜

by manchong0522



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522
Summary: written on 2020.2.15※标点不合规范 尚未修改 请多多包涵
Relationships: Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi





	すれ違った桜

春天。东京的天空中满是樱花飞舞的粉色花瓣。  
坐在车里望着万里无云的晴空，香取慎吾深吸了一口气。“香取桑，我们到了。”马内甲的声音响起，自动门在自己眼前打开了。香取慎吾下了车，走进熟悉的电视台大楼。  
“早安慎吾~”第一个和香取搭话的是草彅刚，“今天又是音番收录呢~还是special medley，要又唱又跳好多首~”“是啊。”香取回答。草彅笑起来，“慎吾你行不行啊~最近又没有运动吧？”“哪有！”“昨天你晒的吃的照片，好像吃了好多的样子！自己的自拍里脸都那么红了，到底喝了多少啤酒~我们一直要唱唱跳跳的，一直喘气可不行啊。”“知道了知道了~你老是说这些~”香取慎吾把头别开，目光移到窗外的樱花上。“话说春天已经到了，到处都是樱花，tsuyopon我们一起去赏樱花怎么样？”草彅眼里放光，“好啊！要带上kurumi，还要带上你的小孩~”香取在草彅头上拍了一下，装作生气地抱怨：“我哪有什么小孩！都说了是朋友的！”  
吵吵闹闹的音番收录总算是结束，香取回到家已经是凌晨一点。安静的城市少了白日的灯火，一切喧嚣都平静下来，他却觉得胸口一阵阵绞痛。不知从何时开始，他发现白天欢笑着和门把们打情骂俏的自己，和晚上的自己仿佛不是一个人。“是太孤独了吗…难道是时候找个女朋友了…？”他自言自语着，从床上下来，走到客厅，开了一盏他喜欢的黄色灯光，拖了一个画架和画布过来，还有他的大大的颜料箱。虽说是想要用画画换取一片内心的平静，这时候脑子却混乱得什么都画不出。他翻找出黑色和红色的颜料，在画布上描画着小黑兔的轮廓。别人看着觉得有些许恐怖的血红色眼睛，却是在他一个人时最能抚慰他心灵的颜色。今晚的小黑兔好像不太开心，从血红的眼睛里淌下了透明的眼泪。他低头，自己的衣服上突然有了深色的几滴，原来自己也哭了。为什么呢？他想了很久，却想不出自己流泪的理由。失去相处了很久的朋友们这件事，也过了很久了。现在的自己，是自由快乐的，可是总是在半夜时分躺在床上，开始无理由地责备自己，把自己难过的回忆拖出来反刍，一遍一遍，回想到自己呼吸变得急促，手指开始颤抖，耳朵旁尖锐的啸叫一阵一阵，甚至想消失在这个世界上时才勉强停下来。但是那些时候香取总会想起自己身边的人，尤其是那个天然的男人，自己没有理由就这样消失，因为还没有好好报答包容了任性的自己的他。一个一个长长的夜晚，他就这样在和自己思维的战斗里沉沉睡去。  
再次睁眼的时候，竟然已经是第二天的日落时分了。他猛地从床上坐起来，点亮手机屏幕，来自草彅的十几个未接来电跃入眼帘。“完了……我竟然忘记了……”原本是约好和草彅一起赏花的日子，自己却完全忘记了。也许是前一天思维太过混乱，自己和那些不知哪来的想法战斗了太长时间，自己太疲倦，以至于忘记了和最好的朋友的约会。他掀开被子，穿上拖鞋，一下打开房间门往外面冲去，却发现一个身影坐在沙发上，旁边有一条狗正在睡觉。看到十几个电话打过去都没接的香取，草彅却并不生气。“慎吾……你醒了啊…。”草彅拎了拎桌上的袋子，“你一直不接电话，我就直接来你家了。给你带了罐啤酒，还有今天给你的原本准备赏花时候吃的便当，就当晚饭吧。”香取正迟疑他怎么进来的，才想起一段时间前意识到自己有时候好像会不对劲，以防万一把自己的家门钥匙给了一把给草彅。香取坐下，打开便当盒，里面是他喜欢的饭团，沾满了蛋黄酱。还有他喜欢的蛋糕。草彅看着他，又指了指客厅一角那副小黑兔的画，“你没事吧……？最近心情很不好吗？”“没有……”香取抽了一口气，画被草彅看到了，谁知道自己会忘记约会，谁又知道这个男人会直接来自己家……他挤出一个笑容，“没事，我挺好的。”随后低下头，继续吃着便当。一瞬间那些晚上出现在自己脑子里的想法又蹦出来，看看眼前不在意自己爽约，反倒因为担心自己直接跑来家的、自己最重要的朋友……眼角突然就滑下了眼泪。草彅吃了一惊，连忙伸手抹掉他脸上的泪水，“怎么了慎吾？身体不舒服吗？”“……没有……”香取想要停止哭泣，却完全抑制不住自己的悲伤还有胸口的阵痛。“抱歉……”“你怎么了……”草彅摇晃着香取的肩膀，“你说……没事，我在……”“其实……其实……”香取抽泣着，“我有的时候觉得自己很差劲……感觉很对不起你们……”草彅紧张的神色缓和了一些，伸出双手捧着香取的脸，温柔地对他说：“你为什么会这么想呢。慎吾真的很棒，有那么好的艺术天分，你看，不是还在巴黎开了个展吗？唱歌也很好，跳舞也很帅气，所以不要哭了……快吃吧，都是你最喜欢的。”“谢谢……”香取抹掉眼泪，重新拿起叉子叉起一块巧克力蛋糕。  
“怎么样？根据你上次的建议特别调整的配方哦。”果然甜度正正好，巧克力味道很浓，在口腔里慢慢扩散开来。“不愧是tsuyopon。”香取终于恢复了笑脸。突然他站起身，给了草彅一个大大的拥抱。草彅刚被吓了一跳，但是片刻之后脸上也满是笑容，让自己的双臂环绕香取的身体。“tsuyopon。今天真的很谢谢你。难受的这些日子里你真的是我的光。”草彅回答他：“你也是。有你是我的幸福。”  
从那以后草彅总是一直陪在香取身边，白天和门把们打打闹闹的时候也好，晚上对着东京的街道喝酒的时候也好，甚至是半夜香取画画，草彅也不顾香取的反对要坐在沙发上陪他。等到日出东方的时候，香取一回头，草彅早就睡着了。他无奈地从房间里拿来毛毯，默默吐槽一句“笨蛋”，微笑着给草彅刚盖好。  
橙色的朝阳染着大地，散在两个人身上。即使樱花谢了，还可以等待下一个春天。


End file.
